


小裙子

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	小裙子

“所以？学校又要搞什么诡异的活动？”金博洋坐在桌前，转着笔问桌子对面的部长金杨。

“校长说了，因为咱们快要毕业了，给咱们一天在学校里奇装异服的机会。”江哥无奈的看着教务处刚发下来的通知，“为了体现团结，还要每一个部穿尽量相同的衣服。”

副部长于小雨侧过身子往江哥那里瞅了瞅，拿着细长的手指点着文件上的一行小字：“看这里，校长还是像以前一样热爱搞事情：只要不裸体or暴露奇怪的身体部位，请各位学生放飞自我，怎么出格怎么来。哟！还强制参加！天总你逃不掉了。”

所以说，在国际学校里什么都好，学习不忙，可以结识来自世界各地的朋友，就是……奇怪的活动有点多。

葱哥憋不住吐槽：“校长都能在学校里养羊驼当吉祥物！他还有什么事情干不出来啊！”

“行了别管那么多了！”和隋文静李香凝李子君商量完之后，于小雨一锤定音，“咱们是中国组，要体现中国特色！我们几个决定穿旗袍了！你们看着办吧！”

要穿尽量相同的衣服……

“姐姐们！漂亮姐姐们！ball ball你们给人一条活路！”

“晚了我们已经淘宝下单了！”

“部长你说句话呀部长！”

“我我我我我我不敢……听你们副部的吧QwQ”

 

活动当天。

在有些带劲的小风中，金博洋穿着及膝的红色小旗袍，和同样穿着旗袍的江哥葱哥用尽全力冲出堵在校门的人群，跑进教室抱团瑟瑟发抖。

“我好像还得出去一趟……我饿了。”脸已经开始发红发烫的金博洋趴在桌子上闷声说。

“那就去买你的最爱海鲜面啊。”在三人抱团的小圈子里，金杨低声答道。

“可是我不敢……”金博洋指了指门外疯狂的学弟学妹们，“我出去的话，怕是不能活着回来了。”

“只要你牙够硬，桌子都可以吃。天总你一定可以的！”韩聪补刀。

“我可去你的吧！”

刚刚走进教室的时候就已经引起轩然大波了。给男生选旗袍的隋文静“不小心”选了一件短一点小一点的，金杨韩聪都穿不进去，这件比其他人都短的旗袍不得不套在金博洋身上。和穿了长款旗袍的其他中国部部员不同，他细瘦的腰肢被软软的布料勾勒出来，又白嫩又细长的双腿露在外面，脸上还露出羞涩的红晕……

天知道那些把金博洋选为“校园第一可爱的男孩子”的人们炸成了多少次烟花。

可我只想安然无恙的去小卖部，金博洋苦着脸想到。

相比想要早点来学校却被听到消息后来得更早的学弟学妹堵了一脸的中国组，日本组就很聪明的趁着打上课铃、老师们把学弟学妹赶回自己班的时候再跑进教室。

虽然下场也没好到哪里去。

浅田真央和本田真凛她们穿着漂亮的、水蓝色水手服短裙，而三个日本男生落得了和金博洋他们一样的下场。

满脸冷漠心里毫无波动只想回家睡觉的宇野昌磨，身心都很自然毫无害羞和抗拒的羽生结弦和绝望的趴在羽生肩头不撒手的织田信成，他们三人穿着和女生们同样款式的小裙子，跟着女生们走进教室的时候，班里的叫好声不比金博洋挤进班里的时候声音小。

宇野很快就无法面瘫了，一帮小姐姐捏着他的脸叫着“shoma好可爱！”他根本难逃魔掌；猴叔一走到自己座位就秒速趴在了桌子上企图隐形在这个人世间；而根本不怕撩的公认校草羽生在大家的“今年维密羽生开场”的起哄下当场在过道处和穿着西班牙斗牛舞裙的费尔南德斯走起了猫步，水手服衣摆下还若隐若现几块腹肌……一时间尖叫声不绝于耳。

瞅到了羽生结弦穿着裙子依然气场十足风度翩翩的样子，金杨赶紧怼了怼依然趴在桌子上肚子饿得咕咕叫的金博洋：“哎哎哎，天总，那头拱你这棵白菜的小仙男来了。”

“都什么和什么啊？”金博洋饿得有气无力的回答。他蔫蔫的抬起头，正好和往自己这边投着灼热视线的羽生四目相对。

察觉到羽生两眼中与平时截然不同的情绪，金博洋心里一跳。他打起精神掏出课本，开始试图忽略羽生结弦好好学习。

看到远处小孩刻意的躲避着他的视线，羽生结弦挑了挑嘴角，也转过头去了。

总算穿着旗袍别扭的度过一天后，作为最晚从人群中挤出来的中国部部员，迎接他的就是空无一人的社团教室。

这帮没义气的！刚刚人群里不拉我一把就算了，还不等我！

站在开会的大桌前气鼓鼓的开始解胸口处盘扣的金博洋，在听到教室门被锁住的“咔哒”一声，惊慌的转过头去，正好与刚进门的羽生结弦近距离的面对面接触。

 

“你，你要干啥！”还穿着水手服的羽生用双手抓住金博洋身后的桌子，封住了金博洋想要逃跑的去路，把他圈在了怀里，无处可走的他只能抬起头瞪着面前的人。

“我还想问天天要干什么呢，中国组就数天天的旗袍最短。”羽生左手捧着金博洋的脸颊慢慢的贴近他，右手的手指缓缓的从他的后颈一路滑到尾骨，看着轻颤了一下的金博洋，他毫不犹豫的握住旗袍的红色布料下浑圆饱满的小屁股开始揉捏，偶尔还戳一戳股缝之间。

金博洋今天的旗袍只是将将及膝，绣着金色的凤凰，红色的布料衬的他愈发白皙。旗袍开衩没有那么高，导致他大腿动起来有些费劲。他想把羽生蹬开，却根本使不上力，两条腿徒劳的停在了原地。

“嗯……！你，你别在这里乱发情！”金博洋的手推拒着羽生的肩膀，被羽生托着屁股坐在了桌面上。他不由分说的分开金博洋膝盖，卡在他白嫩的长腿之间，用毫不遮掩的、充满情欲和占有欲的眼神看着金博洋。

和今天早上看到他的眼神一样……

“天天，你知道今天有多少人盯着你的小屁股看吗？”羽生上下审视着他，一字一句的吐出这句质问，“他们看你的眼神真让我难受。”

他的手慢慢的拂过金博洋细瘦的腰，看着金博洋因为怕痒有些惶恐的躲开他的触碰，他不满的开口：

“明明，天天是我一个人的。”

刚想出言反驳的金博洋被羽生猛的压倒在桌子上，他才反应过来羽生是想要在这里做。他惊慌的瞪大眼睛挣扎着想起身，被羽生面无表情的用手压住肩膀摁在了原地。

“你…啊！乱吃什…什么醋！”有些无助的护着胸前的盘扣不让羽生入侵，却看他游刃有余的解下身上水手服的领结，把自己的双手捆了起来。金博洋四处扭动的想要挣扎，却被衣服上一处处金色的绣花线的粗糙感弄得几乎疯掉。看着面前这个人慢条斯理的咬着他刚刚解了一半的盘扣，金博洋只觉得自己委屈的眼泪都要掉下来了，“可是！可是你自己也有穿很奇怪的衣服，为什么……哈啊…”

眼睁睁看着羽生的手钻进了自己的衣服，暴露在冷空气里的红缨敏感的挺立起来。羽生毫不留情的用双手揉捏着他胸前的两颗红豆，俯身在他耳边吹着气：“我可是和我的部员们穿了一样的衣服呀，天天却穿的这么惹人眼球。”他一口咬住金博洋的耳垂，随后舔着他的耳廓，特意用音量极低的声音说道：“穿成这个样子，还一直和别的男生呆在一起不来找我，我嫉妒了。”

谁会知道，全校公认的校草和最可爱的男孩儿其实是一对情侣呢。在众目睽睽下只敢保持着朋友之间的距离，只是趁着周末父母不在家才能相聚，羽生此时此刻只觉得自己想小孩儿想的发疯。

他用那赤裸裸的眼神看着自己，想要扭头躲避视线的金博洋被捏着下巴强迫与羽生对视。“知道的人呢，会觉得隋太粗心，把旗袍定错了；不知道的呢，就会觉得……”

“天天，很渴望我的疼爱呢。还没到周末，就这么迫不及待的想要我了吗？”

“我…我没有……唔！”羽生的嘴唇贴上他露出来的精致锁骨，留下了一连串通红的吻痕。有那么一两个吻痕还在脖颈上突兀的刷着存在感，怕是穿校服都遮不住，明天还得把领子立起来。

“天天不专心啊，难道不想和我做吗？”羽生脸上的笑容让金博洋本能的警铃大作。当他看到羽生从水手裙的口袋里掏出的东西时，吓得连连往后缩，被羽生一把抓住细细的脚踝拉了回来。

是一颗跳蛋，上面还布满了凸起的颗粒。

羽生不由分说褪下他旗袍里的内裤扔到桌上，在跳蛋上挤上些润滑慢慢推到他身体里。

金博洋下意识的一缩，从前他和羽生做的时候从来没用过道具，有些冰凉的跳蛋不经润滑就塞进来，小穴有些排斥的向外挤压着，被羽生拍了一下手感颇好的小屁股让他放松。

凭借着对金博洋身体的熟悉，他把跳蛋停留在能让他的天天疯狂的那一点上，紧接着缓缓的退出手指，有些惊异的感觉到小穴的挽留。他一手撑在金博洋侧面的桌面上，一手握着跳蛋的遥控器。看着金博洋红着脸用虎牙咬着嘴唇冲他摇头，他温柔的抚上被几乎咬破的、红艳艳的嘴唇和他最爱的小虎牙，却残忍的说出了对他的宣判：

“天天要是不想和我做的话，就先和它玩一玩吧。”

金博洋刚刚就一直噙在眼眶里的泪水终于滑了下来，从前他和羽生做的时候从来没用过道具。停留在他敏感点的跳蛋被无情的调到最大频率，他被激的上身从桌上弹起又仿佛被夺去所有力气的落下。控制不住的叫出声来，又仿佛是怕被人听见一样，偏过头去颤抖的咬住旗袍布料的一角，小声的呜咽着。

身体里的跳蛋在他的敏感点上不知疲倦的抖动，上面的凸起更是狠狠的攻击着他最敏感的那处。他能感觉到他的下身开始在没有触摸的状态下慢慢的顶着旗袍的裙摆站了起来。敏感的马眼正好顶在旗袍的一处内里粗糙的绣线上，他扭动着想摆脱这种刺激，却只是让性器在大片的绣线上留下可疑的水痕。前端的瘙痒和后穴的疯狂同时给他的欲火添砖加瓦，他唇齿间没了咬住东西的力气，松开了快要被他咬出个洞的旗袍，无法抑制的叫出了声，眼前一白，前端喷出一大股白浊，打在衣服上。

随着性器慢慢低头，裙摆也再一次落在了他的大腿上，黏糊糊的精液贴着自己的下身。他只觉得自己像一个在这漫无止境的欲海中溺水的可怜人，连一块浮木也抓不到。

“天天看来是憋了很久呐，出来这么多。”伸手拈着旗袍上浓稠的精液，羽生看着天天这副狼狈不堪、满面潮红两眼含泪的样子，感觉到自己的水手服裙都已经被被顶起来了。但他面上仍然不为所动，低着头点着金博洋的睫毛。

看到他的天天努力偏过头用恳求的目光注视自己时，他强装淡漠的开口：“似乎没有我玩的也很开心嘛，光靠后面就射出来了。不如就把天天关在这里，让天天自己好好享受一下。”说罢起身作势要走。金博洋气的一个鲤鱼打挺，用被水手服领结带捆住的双手奋力一扑，死死的抓住羽生的衣服下摆不放手。

“都把我弄成这样了还想走，羽生结弦你也不看看你下身都涨成什么样子了！”

闻言，羽生关掉了遥控，一把拉着线，从已经湿润的穴口里把跳蛋拉了出来。拉出的瞬间，那些跳蛋上的凸起狠狠的摩擦过肠壁，金博洋忍不住又是一声喘息。

“天天是不是不知道自己现在是什么样子？要不要我拍张照片给你仔细看看呀？”

后穴的空虚感包围着他，金博洋把刚刚被绑住的手腕慢慢靠拢嘴唇，用牙齿咬住带子的尾端，瞪着羽生结弦慢慢的拽开了手上的结。

这一瞪毫无威慑力，反而因为眼中的情欲有了几分邀请的意味。羽生吞了吞口水，喉结来回一动，捧住金博洋的脸亲了上去。

终于得到自由的双手满足的抱紧了对面的人，金博洋两眼迷离的和羽生唇舌相交，嘴角流下了涎水都未曾在意。羽生用舌头轻轻顶了几下金博洋的小虎牙，被金博洋不满的用自己的舌头推开。他们交缠了一会儿，分开的时候两人之间还挂着一条银丝。

“你把我的手都弄痛了。”金博洋埋怨的在羽生面前展示着自己手腕上红色的绑痕，被羽生拉过来细细的舔吻。他把着白皙手腕下蹦跳的脉搏和纤细的腕骨，有些不满的注视着还坐在桌子上、腿间黏腻的金博洋：“天天今天一整天都没和我说话，不想补偿我一下吗？”说罢在金博洋腿间顶了顶。

灼热的感觉从腿间袭来，金博洋把旗袍往上拽了拽，让自己的长腿能顺利的打开。他冲着羽生意味深长的挑了挑眉毛：“你今天一整天都想这么干我了吧？穿成这样还和别人聚在一起是我不好，反正你也让织田搂肩了，还走了猫步，那不如我们就……”

他用脚尖挑起羽生的水手服裙，向着羽生双腿大开：“……都别互相埋怨了吧？”

羽生沉默着一只手握住他比同龄男生稍小的脚掌，另一只手解开自己裙子的拉链顺带拽下内裤，内裤的边缘刮过性器的时候还呲了下牙。他把金博洋的一条腿放在自己肩上，冲他露出一个像是在篮球场投出一个三分的笑，“那就如你所愿。”

带着热度的性器在进入时的感觉和跳蛋完全不同，金博洋努力调整呼吸让肉棒顺利的嵌进小穴。刚刚被跳蛋一折腾，羽生只觉得天天的内里柔软温暖，还像小嘴在一开一合的嘬着他，慢慢挺腰插到了底，终于契合的两人都满足的长叹一声。

“果然，比起道具还是你更舒服。”金博洋摸了摸他们相连的地方，皮皮天上身又弹了一下羽生性器根部的阴囊，感觉到了身体里的凶器又涨大了几分。

让你刚刚折腾我，这回我撩你个痛！

羽生能感觉到自己的呼吸不受控制的粗重起来。看着金博洋一脸得逞似的坏笑，他用左手虎口掐着金博洋软软的小腿肚，伸出右手握住了金博洋的性器。看着金博洋同样呼吸一滞，他低声道：“我开动了。”

有可能是因为头一次在金博洋和自己家以外的地方做爱，羽生觉得全身上下的每一个细胞无不叫嚣着内心深处的渴望。他抓着金博洋的胯大力的挺进挺出，朝着已经被调教的敏感不已的前列腺那一点撞过去。死死的抓着羽生的肩膀，金博洋只觉得自己抓住了唯一的浮木。他在暴风雨中随着海浪浮浮沉沉，却只觉得自己和身边浮木都成为了这片欲海的一部分，只想直直坠入更深、更深的海底。

“哈啊…结弦……好大…啊啊啊……我喜欢你……”

听着金博洋情乱意迷的冲他告白，羽生只觉得面前这个小孩真是最珍贵的宝物。

想把他藏起来，只有自己能看到。

“天天穿着绣凤凰的红旗袍，像中国古代的新娘子一样。”他一只手从上至下的摸过成片成片的绣线，一只手撸动着金博洋的性器。在他手里愈发挺立的阴茎渗出来的前精已经打湿了他的手，隔着布料也能感觉到这具身躯在兴奋的颤抖。

他愈发卖力的将性器送进吞吐的小穴，灭顶的快感几乎使两个人都失去冷静。在金博洋叫的一声比一声高亢的“结弦”里，羽生俯下身子，紧紧地吻住了他。

——————————————

等金博洋从高潮中回神的时候，羽生已经穿好内裤去自己的社团教室换好了校服。他把金博洋准备要换上的干净衣服放在桌上，慢慢搂着他让他坐起来，拿纸巾清理着后穴的白浊。

“天天，今天我爸妈去应酬不在家，你过来我家吧，不然你自己怎么走回去。”

金博洋抬起酸软的双腿，任由羽生帮他清理：“你家离学校近也就这点好处了。给我妈打个电话，就说我响应学校活动着凉了有点低烧，你作为我的好哥们把我扛回了你家照顾。”

一声不吭的打开手机，按照金博洋的借口和金妈妈通完话。羽生帮着金博洋套上校服，再把领子拉到最高，扶着金博洋的腰出了校门。

后穴里仍然残留的东西慢慢淌了出来，冰凉的液体让他哆嗦了一下。他拽拽羽生的衣袖，得到的回答是“回我家解决。”

金博洋真想翻个白眼给他看，就是说去你家之后还得再来一次呗！

 

  
扶着金博洋的腰一步一步往自己家走，羽生结弦看上去显然心情舒畅多了。

“天天可不能把旗袍扔了哟。我要是这周去你家玩的时候找不到它，我就把我的水手服给你穿～”

“你！”金博洋一咬牙，刚想挥拳打人，被羽生扶在腰间的手弄的一抖，拳头软软的垂了下去。

“一年份的海鲜泡面！”

“好。”

“再加一个月的数学作业！”

“好。”

“还有……”

羽生拉着金博洋的手，让他的身子面向自己，认真的看着对面的人一字一句的说道：“还有一辈子的羽生结弦，不知道天天愿不愿意接收？”

看着眼里无限温柔和真诚的男朋友，金博洋鬼使神差的点了点头。


End file.
